issei Reisei : antitesis
by SekaiNoKotei
Summary: que hubiera pasado si issei no era un humano común cuando estudio en kuoh y si hubiera sido algo mas, si perteneciera a una organización cuyo objetivo es exterminar a las 3 razas mas fuertes y ¿que lo impulso a unirse a dicha organización? comedia harem entre otros aparte del mal summary M por lenjuage violencia ecchi
1. Chapter 1

**hola a todos aqui skotei reportandose con su segunda historia la cual se me ocurrio en el momento mas inspirador de mi vida osea cuando escuchaba musica para llorar :) naa se me vino la idea y me dije por que no hay que darle una oportunidad **

**bueno les advierto que abra mucho ecchi y a lo que a mi respecta comedia creo bueno sin mas **

**high school DXD no se me pertenece pero quizas talvez en el futuro si quien sabe puede que use el sharingan de shisui y les ordene lo que quiera con el kotoamatsukami **

**bien shora son mas **

* * *

><p>-oppai - dialogo normal<p>

**-hentai - dialogo demonio desconocido o porque se dio la gana ponerlo asi XD (entran hechizos y/o ataques)**

-"_ciertamente son grandes oppais "- pensamientos de una persona diablo u otra clase_

**_-"que pasa con esa mirada"- pensamientos de un _**_**demonio desconocido o porque se dio la gana ponerlo asi XD**_

_**-**_ciertamente este es un verdadero pervertido -  dialogo de objetos mágicos con conciencia propia

_-"aunque tiene razon !vivan los pervertidos!"- _pensamientos de objetos magicos con conciencia propia

[idiota] - Ddraig o albion

**_[kami matame]_ - pensamiento Ddraig o albion**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1<p>

*PUM* *PUM*

Golpes se podía escuchar en ese campo de batalla no era menos pues dos de los seres más poderosos del universo se estaban batiendo en un duelo a muerte ambos llevaban alrededor de 7 días peleando sin parar cada quien defendiendo sus ideales cada uno de ellos defendiendo sus principios y estaban dispuestos a sacrificar todo para lograr ello

*PUM*

Choque de puños ambos impactaron en el rostro del contrario causando que se separen respirando agitadamente

-¿por qué haces esto? – pregunto una figura mientras volteaba a un lado escupiendo un poco de sangre

-tu sabes muy bien porque lo hago- hablo la otra figura con una voz que demostraba su cansancio pero se escuchaba madura a comparación de la otra

-esas no son las razones suficientes para esta guerra- hablo la otra figura su voz aunque cansada igual que la anterior sonaba como si un joven hablara

-si son las razones suficientes tienes que entender que ustedes no pueden estar juntos al menos no en esta vida tienes que entenderlo-volvió a replicar

-yo la amo esa no es razón suficiente para que tú quieras matarme- contrataco

-je necio tu eres un diablo y ella un ángel dime es que acaso no ves que siempre hemos estado en guerra además quieres que te entrega a mi hija así como así- hablo con un poco de enojo

-sigues con eso Elohi sabes que esa no es razón suficiente para mí además con nuestra unión podemos lograr la paz- dijo mirando hacia la otra figura que demostró ser Elohi el dios de la biblia como era conocido por todos

-cállate tu solo la vez como un objeto para utilizar todos los diablos son así solo siguen a sus instintos dime porque creen que son llamados diablos por sus pecados cometidos lujuria gula orgullo ustedes solo ven por ustedes mismos que me dice que tú no eres igual tan adorado dios de los demonios responde issei-hablo con enojo elohi

-tu sabes muy bien que yo no soy así yo nací de la oscuridad de todas las personas que tu creaste mi vida siempre fue la oscuridad pero ella se convirtió en mi luz por ella es que peleo dime acaso tu sabes cómo me siento tan aclamado dios de la biblia tu que te jactas de tu compasión dime sabes cómo se siente solo ser alguien con la cual los padres atormentan a sus hijos yo siempre he sido así y ahora tú me quitas lo único que en verdad amo si peleo es por ella y si he de morir aquí que así sea- dijo issei convocando de la nada una espada que se formó de la oscuridad

-yo tengo mis razones y para mi esas son más que suficientes prepárate a morir- dijo elohi mientras convocaba una espada de la luz que había

Ambos concentraban sus auras en sus respectivas espadas luz contra oscuridad ambas brillaban sabiendo que al final de ese día solo uno permanecería en pie.

Flexionaron sus piernas para saltar hacia el contrario

GUUUAAAAARRRRRHHHHHHHHHH

Fue un grito como si de un animal se tratase ese potente rugido resonó no solo en ese campo de batalla sino también en todo el mundo ambos seres se estremecieron ante lo que estaba frente a ellos aquella bestia cuyo poder superaba con creces al de los dioses dragones que habitaban en la brecha dimensional

-trihexa- fue el murmullo que escapo de ambas bocas ante la presencia de tal bestia trihexa más conocida como la bestia del apocalipsis el 666 miraba a ambos seres con ojos afilados odio puro era lo que se podía percibir del aura que expulsaba la bestia del apocalipsis

Elohi e issei ambos se miraron solo para asentir era una tregua solo por ahora se aliarían para derrotar aquella bestia volvieron a cargar sus auras en sus espadas y se abalanzaron al ataque mientras esta bestia rugía fuerte dando por inicio otra batalla quizás la más feroz que toda la creación haya visto

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Horas días talvez semanas habían pasado desde que el dios de la biblia y el dios de los demonios habían entrado en combate con trihexa la bestia del apocalipsis los tres estaban agotados en extremos un paso en falso y uno moriría aunque aun así dudaban que alguien saliera vivo de esta batalla

*PUMMM*

- ELOHI- grito issei mientras corría al lado de su compañero de armas al menos en esta ocasión

Trihexa aprovechó un momento de descuido y golpeo con su cola por atrás de elohi mandándolo a la tierra causando un cráter donde había impactado

-issei necesito que lo distraigas *cough* para sellarlo- dijo elohi mientras tosía y escupía algo de sangre

Issei solo asintió mientras sus alas brotaron de su espalda era tan solo un par dos alas pero no eran cualquier alas estabas tenía un color negro muy oscuro parecía que la luz misma acabara ahí mientras nacía la oscuridad issei extendió su palma mientras gran cantidad de energía se acumulaba ahí

-**Sakusei shōtō** (extinción de la creación) (1)- dijo issei mientras disparaba la bola de energía que salió disparada a una gran velocidad

La bola de energía impacto en trihexa causando que esta se expanda y cubra por completo a trihexa, issei cayo arrodillado mientras respiraba agitadamente esa bola consumió mucho de su poder pero issei sabía que eso no mataría la bestia

-ELOHI AHORA- grito issei mientras en mencionado decía palabras indescifrables mientras una especie de lenguaje extraño aparecía en el aire en letras doradas conforme seguía pronunciando estas palabras brillaban mientras más letras aparecían de la nada.

Trihexa al darse cuenta del plan de los dos tomo la decisión rápida de si el seria sellado al menos mandaría a uno al olvido concentro una gran parte de energía en su boca mientras sentía como su poder era drenado rápidamente por esa técnica

-**Tamashī no hashira **(pilares del alma) (2)- fue lo que dijo elohi mientras las letras doradas brillaban con más intensidad mientras desaparecía en el aire

Una luz se abrió paso desde el cielo del cual empezaron a caer pilares sujetando a trihexa que impotente veía como era sellado, los pilares caían en cada parte del cuerpo de la bestia dejando sin movilidad a trihexa que con sus ojos busco a quien atacar con su última técnica su vista se posó en elohi quien respiraba bastante agitado por la técnica así que tomo su elección rápidamente se comió la bola que se había formado delante de su boca antes de escupirla con fuerza hacia elohi

Issei veía como aquella técnica se dirigía rápidamente hacia elohi mientras su mente trabajaba a mil si elohi moría él podría estar feliz con su amada pero eso traería sufrimiento para ella y él no quería verla triste.

Elohi vio impotente como la técnica venia hacia el a gran velocidad estaba seguro de que si impactaba con el no viviría así que resignándose a su destino cerro sus ojos despidiéndose de la vida

*PUMM*

Trihexa veía como su técnica impacto y esbozo una sonrisa tétrica antes de que el ultimo pilar cayera sobre el sellándolo e impidiendo que siga libre y destruya el mundo

Elohi estaba ahí con los ojos cerrado esperando su inminente muerte más solo escucho la explosión y no sintió nada lentamente e inseguro abrió los ojos llevándose una gran sorpresa al ver a issei delante de el con sus alas extendidas protegiéndolo

-por... qué?- pregunto elohi

- je *cough* la verdad nose- contesto issei mientras caía al suelo pesadamente y escupía un poco de sangre- mi cuerpo se movió solo

-y UNA MIERDA- respondio enojado elohi – TU PUDISTE VIVIR Y AUN ASI ELIGES SACRIFICARTE POR MI

-solo vive *cough* y deja de regañarme *cough* por haberte salvado- respondio issei mientras tosía más sangre

-por…que?- decía elohi aun inseguro – porque me salvaste ¡y no vengas con esa mierda de mi cuerpo se movió solo!

-supongo que… lo hice… porque creí que era bueno- dijo mientras veía la cara de elohi que fácilmente se leía "es enserio"- si soy un demonio… si somos egoístas… si somos traidores …somos el mal del mundo… pero… acaso no tengo también el derecho de hacer algo bueno?-

-lo pude esperar de cualquiera pero de ti nunca- respondio con sinceridad elohi

-je supongo que ella me hizo cambiar- le respondio issei

-que viste en mi hija izanami issei?- pregunto elohi

-ella… fue la única… que al saber quién soy … no me dejo solo – respondio un poco dolido- a pesar de que yo siempre la trate mal… a pesar de que… era casi un pecado… que un demonio y… un ángel…se hablaran sin pelear…ella siempre estuvo ahí para mi

-tan especial es para ti? Issei- pregunto elohi

-creo que el imaginarme lo dolida que estaría al saber de tu muerte fue mi motivación al salvarte- respondio issei sintiendo que faltaba poco para perder la conciencia

-creo que te juzgue mal issei- respondio elohi mientras suspiraba al saber lo que iba a ser- **Ten no fukkyū **(restauración celestial) (3)

Al acabar esas palabras un brillo dorado empezó a cubrir a issei mientras este tenía los ojos en shock

-qué? – dijo molesto elohi al ver como issei lo miraba- todos merecen ser felices y aunque me cueste aceptarlo sé cómo se pondría mi hija al saber que tu moriste

Con esas últimas palabras elohi extendió su mano para que issei aun en shock la agarrara

-supongo que eso significa el final de las guerra- menciono elohi con un poco de alegría en su voz

-no saques conclusiones apresuradas elohi- dijo issei ganándose una mirada de elohi que inmediatamente se tenso

_-"maldición en este estado me es imposible ganarle nunca debi de confiar en un demonio"-_pensó elohi mientras se preparaba para una inminente lucha de la cual no saldría victorioso

-las guerras siempre existirán mientras haya oscuridad y yo más que nadie lo sé – dijo issei mientras se reía al ver tenso a elohi- yo más bien diría que es el final de esta guerra y te digo que habrá que prepararnos para el futuro ya que va a ser muy problemático

Elohi al escuchar lo dicho no pudo evitar suspirar mientras se relajaba al saber que no pelearían

-pero lo bueno es que para la próxima guerra oscuridad y luz pelearan juntos no?- dijo issei mientras le tendía la mano a elohi que la acepto

-si eso creo- dijo elohi mientras suspiraba ahora se iba a poner difícil

- ahora- comenzó issei- para cuando la boda _suegrito_

A elohi se le formo una vena en su cabeza al ser llamado así por issei

-No abuses muchacho no abuses- repitió elohi mientras soltaba la mano de issei

Este solo sonrió mientras caminaba hacia el oriente donde comenzaba a salir el sol

-creo que será un nuevo comienzo- dijo issei con una sonrisa en su rostro

Cerca de ahí

Tras una colina se encontraban dos ejércitos para nada pequeños, ambos grupos miraban con insistencia la cima de aquella colina esperando ver algo más bien dicho que alguien saliera para asegurar la victoria del grupo

Por un lado estaban seres que poseían alas idénticas a murciélagos siendo comandado por 4 personas que se encontraban delante de todos ellos lo curioso es que los cuatros lideres tenían 6 pares de alas en total saliendo de su espalda estos 4 eran los que lideraban por el momento a los demonios eran conocidos como Mao que se les fue otorgado por su dios, la palabra mao significaba rey demonio y cuyo título era otorgado a los demonios más fuertes en este caso eran Lucifer, Beelzebub, Leviathan y Asmodeus estos personajes miraban nerviosos ya que había sido días desde que el dios de la biblia y su dios demonio habían partido para resolver la lucha entre ellos con la única regla de que el perdedor muere y si eso no fuera poco hace unos días sintieron una gran presencia mágica pero ahora desapareció lo que significaba que uno había ganado cosa que era la causa de sus nervios ya que no sabían quién gano y lo que les pasaría si ganaba el dios de la biblia acaso los mataría? Los condenaría como esclavos? Cada pensamiento solo planteaba más duda en la cabeza de ellos

Del otro lado estaban casi igual que los demonios acaso su dios gano? Y que le pasaría a los ángeles si es que el dios demonio gano? Serian experimentos de ellos? Solo dudas rondaban por las cabezas de todos en el campo a excepción de dos personas aunque cada uno con diversos sentimientos estos eran los ángeles más fuertes del cielo un hombre y una mujer, él se llamaba izanagi el ángel más fuerte del cielo que compartía el título de guardián de la creación con izanami poseía 6 pares de alas aunque estas emitían una leve aura dorada diferenciándolos de otros su cabello era rubio sus ojos eran de color blanco que brillaba con fuerza dando muestra de su poder vestía una túnica blanca con algunos detalles en dorado a su lado se encontraba quizás la mujer más hermosa de toda la creación izanami ella era la que más angustiada estaba y se notaba en su hermoso rostro, su cabello era de tonalidad rubia un poco clara su piel era un poco pálida dándole un aire de fragilidad único estaba vestida con una túnica blanca mientras sus 6 pares de alas eran bañadas por la luz del sol que recién salía ella estaba nerviosa ya que ella fue el punto de esta guerra issei luchaba por ella y su padre elohi lo hacía de igual manera, ella no quería que ninguno muriera ya que ella los amaba a los dos ese era su punto de preocupación que solo aumento al sentir más bien dicho al no sentir ningún poder mágico cosa que indicaba que aquella batalla acabo y por más que quisiera no podía hacer nada más que solo mirar, en cambio izanagi estaba contento por esta guerra ya que de todos modos el ganaba si moría issei él tendría a izanami para él y si ganaba issei él se haría con el control del cielo esto era perfecto para él.

El sol comenzaba a iluminar todo el lugar cuando todos notaron una figura que salía del monte sin siquiera saber todos contuvieron la reparación la figura poco a poco se fue iluminando por los rayos del sol mostrando para alegría de los diablos a issei el dios demonio que también era conocido por Onikami (dios demonio) todos los ángeles cayeron de rodillas ante este hecho que solo significaba la muerte de su creador izanami sentía como las lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos al igual que izanagi pero por diversos motivos izanagi ya planeaba como hacerse con el cielo

En el lado de los demonios todos estos estaban contentos de ver a su dios de pie ahí en ese entonces notaron como issei bajaba su mano como si fuese a traer algo cuando de pronto se revelo otra figura que los confundió a todos acaso no se suponía que solo uno viviría? Ese era la duda ya que la otra figura no era otro más que elohi el dios de la biblia

Ambos usaron sus alas para llegar al frente de todos ni tocaron siquiera el suelo cuando ambos fueron derribados por una alegre izanami que lloraba de alegría al ver a los dos vivos

-otou-sama, issei-kun – llamaba a los dos mientras lloraba de felicidad

-ya hija, todo paso – dijo elohi mientras se levantaba sacudiéndose el polvo

- si mi amor el viejo por fin comprendió que por más que haga no nos separara nunca- decía issei alegre mientras abrazaba a izanami que tenía una gran sonrisa plasmada en su rostro

-te lo repito no habuses de tu suerte mocoso - le dijo elohi a issei mientras este le sacaba la lengua de manera infantil

-otou-sama eso significa que me dejaras estar al lado de issei-kun?-pregunto usando una técnica mítica que ni siquiera trihexa resistiría si, la técnica de **Koinu no inu-me **(ojos de cachorro)

-si hija todo sea por tu felicidad además de que issei me salvo la vida creo que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ustedes- dijo elohi mientras ambos tenían una gran sonrisa antes de acercar sus labios y besarse en frente de elohi que hizo lo más lógico en este situación

-pequeño demonio hijo de **** te voy **** y luego ***** para después ***** y al final sellarte junto a trihexa para que te viole- decía elohi mientras lanzaba lanzas de luz a issei que en este momento parecía de goma por la forma que los esquivaba

- oto-sama que dijiste que le harías a **mi** issei-kun- pronuncio con una voz endemoniadamente dulce izanami teniendo en cuenta de que es una ángel

-que les daría mi bendición de casarse- dijo elohi pálido mientras temblaba y temía por su vida

-gracias otou-sama- dijo feliz izanami mientras abrazaba a su padre

- si gracias _otou-sama_- decía issei con una sonrisa burlona en su cara al tiempo que elohi le daba una mirada que decía "cierra la boca o te mato"

Mientras estos tres hacían su acto de comedia los dos ejércitos los miraban con ojos que pasaban de incredulidad, asombro, confusión, alegría entre otras cosas el mao lucifer decidió saber que pasaba así que camino a paso seguro hasta donde se encontraba su señor lo cual era imitado por izanagi que mientras mostraba una sonrisa por dentro ardía en furia como era posible que le arruinen sus planes

-mi señor lamento interrumpir su… reunión pero quiero preguntarle que paso con la guerra- pregunto lucifer a issei que volteo a verlo

-la guerra acabo lucifer los ángeles ya no son nuestros enemigos- dijo issei

-enserio señor ya no habrá más guerra- pregunto un poco ilusionado lucifer

-si mi amigo prepárate para una larga paz para que la disfrutes con las personas que amas- le dijo issei mientras este solo asentía

Justo al mismo tiempo llegaba izanagi donde se encontraba elohi

-kami-sama- llamo izanagi a elohi que volteo a verlo- que fue lo que paso no se suponía que era una batalla a muerte – cuestiono izanagi conteniendo su furia

-como dijo **oni** (demonio) la guerra acabo no hay razón para pelear entre nosotros-dijo elohi mientras este a regañadientes asentía la decisión de su dios

En eso los 3 mao's restantes llegaban donde issei

-mi lord no se supone que deberíamos estar luchando contra "ellos"- dijo Beelzebub mientras les lanzaba una mirada a los ángeles

-ya lo dije la guerra acabo no veo motivos para una guerra innecesaria y derramamiento de sangre inocente- dijo issei

-pero…-

-Cuestionas mi autoridad beelzebub- dijo issei un poco molesto

-no señor- respondio agachando la cabeza – mi más sinceras disculpas

-levanta la cabeza sabes que odio que se inclinen ante mí – dijo issei con una sonrisa mientras beelzebub asentía

Elohi viendo esto se le acerca izanami

-¿es bipolar o algo?-pregunta al ver ese cambio de actitud

-ya te acostumbraras - le respondio con una sonrisa

Después de despedir a sus respectivos ejércitos solo quedaban 3 personas en ese lugar las cuales eran issei elohi e izanami mientras hablaban alegremente de todo

-como quisiera que esta paz durara por siempre- murmuro issei

-je suena raro escucharlo de ti siendo un demonio hasta da escalofríos- dijo elohi con una sonrisa

-bueno digamos que si hubiera guerra no pasaría tiempo con izanami además yo sé el amor que ella le tiene a tu creación después de todo esa es su virtud el amor- dijo issei mirando a izanami que se sonrojo por lo dicho

-si tienes razón les deseo que vivan feliz por ese lado tienen no solo mi bendición sino también estoy orgulloso no sé cómo fui ciego y no lo vi antes- murmuro elohi con una mirado lejana

-a que te refieres otou-sama-

-que la verdadera forma de alcanzar la paz es a través del amor –dijo elohi

-bueno creo que es momento de retirarnos no mi amor?- le dijo issei a izanami

-espera ustedes tienen una casa en el mundo humano?-pregunto elohi

-claro después de todo hemos vivido ahí por cuanto 26 años?- dijo issei

-ise-kun fue 32 baka acuérdate – le regaño izanami haciendo un mohín por la falta de memoria de su ejem ahora revelado y aceptado novio

-aja ósea me estás diciendo que ustedes han estado juntos por 32 años?- pregunto elohi con un tic

-eh no en realidad hemos estados juntos por... – issei se mantuvo pensativo y dirigió su mirada a izanami que le dio esa mirada que le decía "equivócate y despídete de tu existencia" – vaya con izanami los años pasan volando creo que es por la felicidad que ni me acuerdo del tiempo que hemos pasado juntos aunque para mi es como si siempre hubiese estado a mi lado

Cuando acabo noto la mirada que le estaban dando elohi era una indescifrable mientras que izanami era de amor puro, soltó el alieno que ni siquiera sabía que estaba reteniendo

-menuda escusa barata- murmuro por lo bajo elohi al descubrir el pequeño truco de issei para salvarse de la ira de una mujer inconscientemente se estremeció al pensar en ser el centro de la ira de una mujer… daba miedo

-bueno creo que ya me voy y chicos… - ambos dirigieron su mirado a su suegro/padre – no quiero que anden haciendo "cositas" ya que todavía no quiero ser abuelo

Luego de eso elohi se rio se su broma aunque al rato se dio cuenta de que era el único riendo fue entonces que su mirada cayo en los dos issei estaba mirando hacia cualquier lado silbando nervioso mientras que izanami estaba mirando el suelo con un gran sonrojo en su rostro fue entonces que algo hizo ¨clic¨ y se dio cuenta antes de agarrar a issei y mandarlo al suelo de un golpe que sacudió todo el campo

-**dime issei mi hija todavía es virgen no?**- pregunto elohi con una cara de miedo haciendo que issei temblara como gelatina

- de...define vi...virgen - dijo issei pálido –"_mierda este es mi fin ahora piensa issei lo que dijiste fue… a la mierda ya morí… bueno no me arrepiento de nada" – _pensaba issei mientras lloraba lágrimas anime en su mente

Elohi solo se molestó más ante la respuesta del castaño del pelinegro pero giro su mirada hacia izanami que lo miraba a él en busca de compasión para issei el solo suspiro

-Bien – comenzó elohi más calmado aunque aún contenía su furia- cuantos hijos tienen?- pregunto elohi

- t-tres- respondio issei

-cuantos años?- volvió a preguntar aun molesto

-tienen 2 años – respondio esta vez izanami

- como fue que no murieron? Si el poder sacro no puede coexistir con el demoniaco-

-bueno creo que ise-kun sabría decir-

-eso lo dejamos a su elección- comenzó issei – yo sabía de los peligros que iban a tener así que primero les arrebate ambos poderes ellos nacieron prácticamente humanos bueno solo en el sentido de que no poseían poder alguno ya que sus cuerpos son más resistentes que el de los humanos cuando cumplieron un año fue cuando se les dio elegir cual poder querían ejercer desde ese entonces-

-espera como fue eso de elegir cual poder?-

-te lo dije no? Ellos eran como humanos, nacieron sin energía neutral ya ves, cuando le agregas poder sacro a un humano se convierte en ángel lo cual es la luz en cambio sí le agregas poder demoniaco se convierte en demonio eso sería la oscuridad fue como una prueba para ellos-

-una prueba?-

-si consistía en ver con cual energía se sentían más cómodos por eso lo hicimos cuando tenían 1 año-

-por qué 1 año?-

Date cuenta los niños a esa edad no saben lo bueno o lo malo por eso ya que si fueran mayores yo o incluso izanami pudimos hacer cualquier cosa para convencerlos de que energía ejercer al ser niño solo buscan lo que les parezca bueno a ellos-

-entonces cómo fue?-

El menor eligió la luz ósea el poder sacro el otro eligió el demoniaco pero el mayor estuvo indeciso sobre cual elegir ya que quería ambos así que volvimos hacer la prueba tres meses más tarde y eligió el poder sacro-

-o cierto aun no me han dicho como se llaman?-

-a eso, bueno...- comenzó izanami – sus nombres son…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bep bep bep bep bep bep

*Crash*

-estúpido despertador- murmuro por lo bajo un chico de pelo castaño mientras se volvía a cubrir con la manta después de haber aventado a quien sabe dónde su despertador rompiéndolo en el acto

*zas*

-ise-sama levántese que es hora de ir a la escuela- murmuro una chica mientras entraba en el cuarto, ella era rubia de ojos azules que hacia contraste con la ropa de maid que llevaba vestida las facciones de rostro eran perfectas, su pelo rubio estaba atado en una cola de caballos que terminaba en su cintura- mou ise-sama ya levántese-

-*hugh* 5 minutos más sena - respondio ise medio dormido mientras se cubría mas con la manta

-ise-sama si se levanta ahora le prometo que le dejo tocarme…- la chica no necesito más ya que ise estaba más que levantado y cambiándose lo que causo que una gota se deslizara por su cabeza - ise-sama usted no tiene remedio es un completo pervertido…

-si lo que digas pero igual te gusto- dijo ise mientras se acercaba lentamente a la chica con intenciones nada santas antes de que parpadeo confundido al ver la ropa de la chica – ne sena eto.. Y esas ropas-

-le gusta – dijo la chica para dar una vuelta causando que su falda se levante revelando unas bragas blancas

*pamp*

Sena miro como ise estaba en el suelo con sangre saliendo de su nariz lo que le causa gracia

-ise-sama apúrese que va a llegar tarde a su primer día de clase – le reprendió la chica antes de salir – su desayuno se enfría! – grito mientras iba a la cocina

La casa en la ambos vivian era propiedad de ise aunque su nombre completo es issei hyodo un completo pervertido pero en palabras de sena también tiene un buen corazón

-dime porque tengo que ir a la escuela que no es ya la novena o décima vez que voy a una – dijo issei entrando en la cocina ya cambiado con el uniforme de una escuela que se llamaba kuoh academy

- ya le he dicho que si sigue reencarnando seguirá yendo a la escuela y es la décima ise-sama – dijo la chica mientras le daba un bento a issei

-o cierto aun nose como siempre logras encontrarme cada vez que reencarno eres acaso una acosadora - dijo issei mientras señalaba/acusaba a sena

-ya le he repetido que yo siento su firma mágica por eso puedo encontrarlo- respondio sena

-pero como si yo tengo mi poder sellado en esto – dijo issei mientras sacaba de su cuello un collar raro que poseía 10 mangatas de color rojo

-o apareció uno nuevo así que volvió a sellar otra parte de su poder? – pregunto curiosa

-no cambies el tema – le dijo issei

-qué tema ise-sama – dijo mientras se colocaba un dedo en su labio dándole una apariencia inocente

-hmp olvidado – dijo issei – o por cierto donde queda la escuela? –

- o eso – dijo mientras le lanzaba un papel – ahí tiene un mapa no se pierda como en Londres – le dijo con una sonrisa

-yo te dije que eso fue un accidente además Londres no es de Francia? Ya que ese fue el mapa que agarre –

-ise-sama Londres queda en Inglaterra – le dijo con una sonrisa

- lo que sea – dijo issei con un sonrojo de vergüenza mientras acababa el desayuno que le había preparado sena y se disponía salir de ahí

-ise-sama voy a salir de compras más tarde, recuerde llevar llave – grito sena mientras subía por la escalera directo a su cuarto que quedaba en el segundo piso justo al lado del cuarto de issei

- si – contesto issei

-sabe en qué salón esta? – pregunto deteniéndose y mirando a issei

- si –

-lleva su horario?-

- si –

- lleva su bento? –

- si –

- no se olvide…-

-Ya se sena no tienes que recordarme todo – le interrumpió issei

-pero ise-sama mi deber es recordárselo ya que usted es un despistado completo - le dijo sena que le sacaba la lengua burlándose de issei de manera infantil

-ya verás cuando te agarre – le dijo issei

-ufufufu atrévase ise-sama después como dicen perro que ladra no muerde – le dijo sena para salir disparada a su cuarto

-me las pagara kukuku y ya sé cómo – dijo issei para reírse como villano de caricatura barata

Sena arriba en su cuarto tenía un mal presentimiento si un muy mal presentimiento mientras escondía una carta que contenía unas extrañas runas

-uff menos mal y ise-sama no está sino me quita esto – suspiro de alivio ya que "eso" era con lo que ella podía encontrar a issei

-ufufufu con esto no nos separaremos como la otra vez – dijo sena mientras escondía la carta

Eso nos lleva al ahora donde issei se dirigía a su nueva escuela aunque algo le olía mal y no era él ya que se había bañado antes de venir ni tampoco era el hecho de que a su costado había un camión recolector de basura bueno si talvez era lo segundo se encogió de hombros antes de seguir avanzando

Cuando entro en su nueva escuela se quedó asombrado de lo bello que era y también que acababa de notar que la mayoría eran mujeres una sonrisa se formó en su rostro sí que iba a disfrutar de esta escuela

La campana sonó e issei aún no encontraba donde quedaba su salón, cuando vio a una chica de pelo negro que llevaba gafas así que se acercó de repente y tendría suerte

-ano disculpe – issei la llamo

-no deberías estar en clase? – le pregunto la pelinegra

-si lose es que bueno veras soy nuevo y no sé dónde queda – dijo issei con una sonrisa mientras se sonrojaba de vergüenza por segunda vez en el día

La pelinegra solo alzo una ceja mientras su rostro aún seguía estoico

-donde queda tu salón? – pregunto

-creo que es el 2-B –

-crees? – pregunto en tono peligroso

- bueno es que veras caminaba un poco distraído y se me perdió la indicación que me dieron – dijo issei mientras se sonrojaba por tercera vez

-tu horario? – pregunto la pelinegra

-jeje es una historia graciosa de contar – dijo issei

- no tengo tiempo para tonterías así que habla donde está tu horario? –

-se me cayó en algún lugar – dijo issei desviando el rostro para evitar la mirada intensa que le dedicaba la pelinegra

La pelinegra solo suspiro antes de ver bien al chico en frente de ella, tenía que admitir que era guapo, sacudió la cabeza ella era la heredera del clan Sitri tenía cosas más importantes que estar de quinceañera enamorada, se volteo y empezó a caminar

-vamos a la sala del director – hablo/ordeno la pelinegra

-hai...-

Issei camino más rápido hasta ponerse al nivel de la pelinegra

-ah lo siento no me he presentado mi nombre es hyodo issei – hablo issei tímidamente

La pelinegra solo volteo a verlo

-Souna Shitori –

Caminaron por unos pasillos hasta que un poco de viento paso meciendo el cabello de sona causando que issei se detenga por el olor

-"_un demonio"- _pensó issei apretando el puño izquierdo haciendo que este sangrara ligeramente mientras se llevaba la mano derecha a su boca tapandola

-disculpa souna-san sabe dónde queda el baño? – pregunto issei volteando hacia otro lado para que souna no pueda verlo

-si está en el pasillo de al lado – dijo sona señalando el pasillo que estaba más adelante

-gracias –

issei salió corriendo hacia el baño dejando a una sona con cara de no entender nada, issei corrió hasta que vio el baño rápidamente entro y comenzó a vomitar

-maldita sea está empeorando – dijo issei después de limpiarse la boca mientras iba al lavado y comenzaba a lavarse, quitándose el olor

issei salió rápido de ahí y pudo ver que la oficina del director estaba en frente, camino rápidamente hacia allí y entro

-lo siento señor director pero… - sus palabras murieron cuando vio a souna sentada ahí conversando con el director

-así que tú eres el nuevo estudiante eh?- pregunto el director

-hai…-

-bien aquí tengo tu informe hyodo issei ahí esta especificado todo tu horario y también tu aula- hablo el director

-hai... arigato – dijo issei mientras tomaba la carpeta que el director le extendió

issei salió rápidamente de ahí ya que noto que el director también era un demonio

-así que él es el nuevo estudiante eh?- dijo el director a souna

-sí, ya veo que usted también lo ha notado- le dijo souna

-si el chico parece saber que somos... pero… es solo una suposición – informo el director

-lo tendré vigilado – dijo sona para salir de ahí

-muchacho interesante creo que se acabó la época en que me aburría – dijo el director antes de llevar su mano y cubrir su rostro para soltar una risa maligna digna de un villano de comic

issei caminaba por los pasillos buscando su salón hasta que dio con él, toco la puerta y espero hasta que salió la sensei

-ah tú debes ser el nuevo estudiante – dijo la profesora ganándose el interés de casi todo el salón que esperaba no tan pacientemente a que el nuevo se presente – pasa y preséntate –

issei entro al salón ganándose todas las miradas y sonrojos de parte de las chicas

-Hola mi nombre es hyodo issei espero y nos llevemos bien – dijo issei para hacer una reverencia mientras el salón se quedó en silencio

-"_creo que… no fue bueno presentarme así"- _pensó issei

3…

2…

1…

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – fue el grito que se escuchó por toda la escuela

Más tarde hora 19:00

Una figura se movía rápidamente por el parque de la ciudad de kuoh parecía como si estuviese desesperado lentamente pero a paso seguro se fue acercando a un banco donde la luz iluminaba para revelar que la figura era nuestro amigo con las ropas de kuoh academy un poco rasgadas como si hubiera estado en una batalla titánica su pelo castaño estaba desordenado sus ojos plateados estaban mirando a cualquier sitio como si esperase un ataque inminente de cualquier lugar al no encontrar nada sintió un alivio único

-uffff – suspiraba issei mientras se sentaba en el banco que estaba vacío – recordar las fangirls son aterradoras casi prefiero pelear contra trihexa bueno casi

**[Que pasa socio les tienes miedo a las mujeres] – sonó una voz que curiosamente provenía de él brazo derecho de issei en el cual ahora había una joya verde que brillaba **

-cállate Ddraig tú no sabes el terror de las fangirls – dijo mientras se estremecía al recordar como cuando salió de la escuela una horda de chicas le rodearon para después proceder a quitarles las ropas

**[Jajaja ahora el pervertido les teme a unas niñas] – se burlaba el Ddraig**

-ya te dije que te calles sino quieres que te libere del sello solo para volver a destruir tu cuerpo y volverte a sellar – amenazo issei a la joya mientras volvía a recuperar el aliento

**[socio…] – dijo Ddraig**

_-"si lose yo también lo sentí" issei se comunicó mentalmente con la voz_

-sal te sentí desde que entraste a este parque – dijo issei mientras de las sombras del parque salía una figura la cual estaba cubierta por una capucha que impedía recocer a la persona aunque lo más llamativo era el símbolo que estaba en el pecho era una media luna la cual era de color rojo

-la luna es como yo – dijo de pronto el encapuchado

-mitad oscura -dijo issei

-y mitad roja - siguió la figura

-del color de mi sangre - volvió a decir issei

-y de la de los inocentes - continuo la figura nuevamente

-que ha sido derramada – respondió issei serio mientras ahora el desconocido llevaba su mano a la capucha para bajarla

Cuando cayó revelo a una mujer la cual tenía el pelo de color naranja y sus ojos de color miel su piel aunque en la noche se notaba lo delicada que era además de que sus labios eran rosados y claramente provocativos

un ambiente serio se formo como un viento paso por ahí meciendo el cabello de ambas personas que se miraban fijamente

-buen día issei-san – dijo la mujer de pronto

**[…]**

-…-

-gomen – dijo avergonzada mientras un rubor aparecía en su rostro – buenas noches issei-san

-shirley ya malograste el profesionalismo – dijo issei mientras la mencionada se caía estilo anime

-mou~ issei-san tan malo – dijo Shirley

-*couf* dejando de lado lo anterior que te trae aquí? – pregunto issei

-una misión issei-san – dijo shirley

-bien qué esperas para hacerla floja, antítesis no se mantiene solo – dijo issei mientras se recostaba en el banco

-issei-san! Eso no se habla en público – dijo shirley haciendo un puchero y mirando de mala forma a issei

-hablar de que? –

-de antítesis –

-¿? –

-…-

-…-

-ahora yo lo dije cierto – dijo mientras caía al piso de manera cómica

-ves y a mí me regañas – dijo issei

-issei-san le conviene quedarse callado – dijo parándose

-ahora shu shu – dijo agitando la mano – que me distraes de mi descanso

-issei-san la misión es para usted – dijo de pronto

-¡! –

-nose sorprenda después de todo usted es el único acá en kuoh –

-hey preciosa tu estas aquí además de todos porque me eligieron a mí? – dijo issei

-issei-san no puede escapar sin hacer la misión, antítesis ya le da demasiada libertad – dijo en tono de regaño

-ehh libertad si desde que llegue sé que me estas espiando shirley_-chan _–

-yo etto… bueno… es que… antítesis… no etto ahhhhh – dijo mientras se agarraba el pelo y daba pequeños saltos de frustración al no tener que decir

issei se quedó viéndola o mejor dicho sus pechos que rebotaban con cada salto mientras él los seguía como hipnotizado

-oppai… – murmuro issei mientras lentamente se acercaba a shirley que ahora se quedó viendo las nubes

-vaya parece que va a llover el cielo se esta nublando – dijo para mirar al frente para darse cuenta de que issei no estaba

- ara! o no ahora donde se habrá ido issei-san – dijo cuando de repente – kyaaa!

-oppai… - dijo issei mientras apretaba los pechos de shirley que tenia un rubor en el rostro ante la repentina acción del castaño

- i-issei-san por favor *ahhh* no en público – decía la chica más roja mientras issei seguía apretando sus pechos – *ahhhhh* – soltó un gemido al sentir la "maestría" del castaño oji-plateado que apretaba suavemente sus pechos

-mmm oppai – dijo issei con una sonrisa mientras un pequeño hilo de saliba salia de su boca y su nariz empezaba a sangrar para seguir acariciando suavemente su pezón por encima de su ropa

-*ahhhhh* – gimió shirley – issei-san pare por favor no es momento de hacer esto alguien podría venir y… -

-ósea que lo que te preocupa es que alguien nos vea mmm si eso es puedo levantar una barrera mágica – dijo issei mientras su mano derecha apretaba suavemente su pecho

-issei-san no *ahhh* isei-san *ahhh* pare *mmm* - la chica no sabía que hacer por un lado si quería pero por otro lado no debía hacerlo

-bien pararemos por hoy – dijo issei separándose de la peli-naranja que estaba bien roja y soltó un suspiro de alivio y frustración

-issei-san que malo – dijo la chica con un puchero – haciéndome esas cosas en público por lo general viene después de una cita – dijo la chica para después taparse la boca con ambas manos al darse cuenta de lo que dijo

-jeje bien si quieres podemos tener esa cita y luego ya sabes que sigue – dijo con una sonrisa demás de pervertida mientras hacia gesto con sus manos de apretar sus pechos

Shirley solo bufo

-hentai –

-te equivocas yo no soy un pervertido – dijo ganándose una ceja alzada de la chica

-a no? –

-si! yo soy un súper pervertido! – dijo issei haciendo una extraña pose ganándose una mirada indescifrable en el rostro de la chica

Shirley le quedo viendo ahí parada mientras en fondo se escucho el sonido de un ave

-bien voy a ignorar que escuche eso ultimo – dijo mientras tosía antes de ponerse seria – bien volviendo a asuntos que nos concierne

Dijo trayendo la atención de issei

-aquí en esta carpeta esta los detalles de su nueva misión en ella está su objetivo y tiene cancha libre de hacer lo que tenga que hacer solo cumpla con las indicaciones puestas – dijo mientras le pasaba la dichosa carpeta a issei – tiene alguna duda issei-san? -

-si – dijo issei serio – tus oppais han crecido cierto?

Dijo arruinando el ambiente serio haciendo que la peli-naranja se caiga al suelo al puro estilo anime

-me refería si tenía duda acerca de sus órdenes – dijo la chica con un tic en la ceja

-cuáles ordenes? –

-las que acabo de decir –

-ha sí claro lo entiendo está bien –

-ni siquiera me prestó atención no? – pregunto shirley con una gota en la nuca estilo anime

-ahora que lo pienso están más suaves que la última vez – dijo issei serio miarndo sus manos haciendo que shirley se ponga roja de ira y vergüenza

-...-

-oppai...- dijo issei mirando a los pechos de shirley

-...-

-oppai...- murmuro mas bajo aun mirando los pechos de shirley

-...-

-...- ahora solo miraba los pechos de la chica como si estuviera hipnotizado

-hmf! me voy – dijo para irse lo más rápido de ahí en un círculo mágico de transporte

-ya se fue ahora me dejo con las ganas bueno sena paga pato – dijo mientras ponía sus manos atrás de su cabeza y caminaba a casa

**[socio…] – dijo Ddraig llamando la atención del castaño**

-que quieres Ddraig? –

**-[no olvidas algo?] –**

-no que yo sepa por? –

**["**_**nota mental ni más pelear con Albion por ver quien tiene mejor color ya que no quiero terminar con este idiota otra vez"] - **_**se lamentaba el desafortunado Ddraig **_**["y pensar que un dragón poderoso como yo terminaría así con un pervertido aficionado a los oppais, ¡kami-sama si me escuchas mátame!"]**_** – rogaba ahora el dragón **

-ya habla dragón de juguete ¿qué olvido? – dijo issei mientras sonreía ante la futura reacción del dragón

**[creo que son unos papeles GRANDÍSIMO IDIOTA! Los que te acaba de dar esa humana y a quien llamas dragón de juguete TU AFEMINADO!] – grito Ddraig a su digamos colega**

-oe chibi-dragon bájale a tu tono además a quien llamas afeminado – dijo issei con una vena en la frente mientras se detenía y apretando sus puños

**[Aparte de idiota sordo hmf! dime vez a algún yokai por aca aparte de ti que tiene orejas y cola de loba ] dijo Ddraig burlándose de issei**

-cuantas veces te he dicho que son lobo y no soy afeminado el color plateado es de macho así que cállate! – dijo issei revelando sus orejas y cola que eran de color plateado y claramente eran rasgos de lobo los que se notaba en el

**[ohhh la lobita se enojó uyy que miedo ] – **

-con que así las tenemos ehh! bien… - dijo issei mientras sacaba su teléfono y se ponía a buscar contactos

**[que vas a hacer lobi…] sus palabras murieron cuando veía el numero al cual iba a llamar haciendo que se vuelva pálido el dragón [lo lamento issei-sama perdone a este dragón de juguete] **

-ves así estamos mejor – dijo issei guardando su celular con una sonrisa en su rostro

**[oe baka aun olvidas los papeles] –**

-cierto muy cierto ahora los recojo – dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y volvía por los dichosos papeles

Más tarde residencia del afeminado… digo hyodo

-tadaima… - dijo issei mientras entraba en la casa

-ohh buenas noches ise-sama donde estaba? – pregunto sena que apareció de la nada sorprendiendo al castaño que no lo mostró

-"_pero que carajo de donde salio esta" - pensó el castaño antes de responder -_a nada es que perdí en el camino de la vida – dijo issei con cara de aburrimiento

-y en ese lugar te dejaron así – dijo sena mientras señalaba sus ropas

-naa fueron unas… - dijo issei haciendo una pausa dramática y poner una mueca de horror al recordar el porque de su "estado" – fangirls –

-hmf a veces parece que le dedica más tiempo a sus "fangirls" que a mí – dijo sena dándose una vuelta con una visible cara de molestia

-"_y a esta que le…" _ sus palabras murieron al ver a sena que solo llevaba puesta una camisa de seda blanca transparente que claramente revelaba su ropa interior de encaje negro por demás de provocativo haciendo que issei ponga una cara de bobo al ver su atuendo

Sena miro por el rabillo de su ojo y vio la cara de bobo que tenía issei

-ne ise-sama ve algo que le guste? – pregunto con una sonrisa dando un giro de 360 grados a su personalidad anterior

**["**_**maldición como fue que quede atrapado con un afeminado que tiene a sus servicios a una bipolar que lo único que quiere es meterse en sus pantalones así ya me acorde puto albión ojala el poseedor de tu longinus sea peor que el mío"] maldecía el dragón de juguete**_

ahora issei estaba babeando mientras un hilo de sangre salia de su nariz

-"_kukuku nose tu pero ya me dieron ganas de hacer travesuras" _pensó issei con una cara de pervertido total mientras sacaba sus dos manos dejando visible el portafolio

-ara ise-sama que es eso que lleva – dijo curiosa apuntando a la carpeta que llevaba el castaño haciendo que este mire el portafolio

-eh? a nada solo una nueva misión es todo – dijo con una cara de aburriento total

_**[que carajo y yo que pensé que esto no podía ponerse raro ahora el afeminado este cambio su personalidad] pensó con total incredulidad Ddraig **_

-y ya sabe de qué se trata? –

-no aun no lo he leído – respondió con cara de poker

-como puede aceptar una misión sin leerlo usted no es de esos a menos que… fue ella cierto? – pregunto con un toque de celos en su voz

-eh? –

-la que le entrego la carpeta fue esa maga de quinta cierto? –

-si te refieres a la preciosura de naranja si fue ella – dijo issei mientras ahora se sentaba en una silla de la cocina mientras sacaba la carpeta

-mou ise-sama usted es un pervertido completo –

-si ya lo sabes para que me lo recalcas preciosa – dijo mientras volteaba la pagina –mierda… -

-que paso ise-sama? –

-los de antítesis son unos cabrones - dijo mientras se paraba

-¿?-

-nuestra nueva misión es sacar fuera las herederas Sitri y gremori – dijo mientras se pasaba la mano por su cabello

-tiene que matarlas? –

-esa es una solución ellos solo quieren que ellas dejen el mundo humano ya que en unos meses estalla una guerra y kuoh va a ser la nueva base de antítesis y si estan aquí esas demonio nos la cagan toda –

-mmm usted que hará? –

-todavía no lose sena –

-por qué no las convence de que dejen el mundo humano –

-a claro quieres que valla les y les diga "en nombre de la organización antítesis les ordeno que abandonen el mundo humano?" – dijo issei dándole una mirada de incredulidad a sena

-mmm cree que funcione ise-sama – dijo con un dedo en su labio haciendo que issei haga facepalm

-de todas porque ella porque? – se lamentaba el castaño

-mmm y porque no se infiltra en sus noblezas y luego ataca desde adentro o como dicen uno por uno – dijo sena haciendo que un foco brillante aparezca en la cabeza de issei

-no eso no

-entonces que otra cosa puede ser ise-sama? - pregunto sena

- o ya se tengo una mejor idea – dijo issei

-¡!-

-me infiltro en sus noblezas y luego me ocupo de ellos uno por uno – dijo issei

-...-

-...-

**-[...]**

-...-

-sugoi usted es impresionante ise-sama – dijo sena con ojos en forma de estrella

_**[porque yo!… aún recuerdo como solía ser un dragón cuyo nombre causaba miedo por donde iba ahora solo he sido rebajado a un dragón de juguete buaww] lloraba a estilo anime el dragón**_

* * *

><p>bien fin del primer capitulo aqui les dejo un especial<p>

* * *

><p>Omake 1<p>

Mision o ¿no mision?

-ahhh puto sol algún día voy a apagarte - decía nuestro personaje principal el cual ahora estaba en un lugar muy remoto del mundo o mejor dicho estaba en el desierto de sahara en áfrica las razones de la cual estaba ahi es una mision "especial" otorgado por antítesis

-buaawww ise-sama ayúdeme me muero deshidratada - lloraba sena mientras buscaba refugio en el castaño que estaba peor que ella

-sena cálmate pronto llegaremos a algún oasis - decía el castaño reconfortando a la chica

-ise-sama eso dijo hace 15 minutos y nada - contestaba la chica mientras hacia un puchero

-mmm entonces que es eso - dijo mientras apuntaba un dedo hacia un lugar en el cual habia un lago y tenia dos palmeras para dar sombra

-ehh AGUA! - exclamo sena mientras corría hacia el oasis

issei se limito a verla con una sonrisa antes de que todo ele oasis desapareciera

-uh? - confundido el castaño solo siguió a su compañera de misión

-venga al agua ise-sama - llamaba sena mientras movía sus manos en el aire -es tan refrescante -

issei solo se limito a verla con una gota de sudor que bajaba por su cien al puro estilo anime

-sena -

-venga ise-sama - decía la chica mientras ahora movía sus manos en la arena

-sena...-

-ise-sama no sea tímido de bañarse con una chica solo venga - decía con una sonrisa mientras ahora se deslizaba como gusano por toda la arena

-sena! -

-ise-sama si no viene usted se lo... -

-sabes que es un espejismo cierto? - pregunto issei

sena se quedo ahí estática mientras un bloque invisible le cayo y abrió los ojos como platos antes de mirar al rededor de ella y ver como el "agua" desaparecía para dar lugar a la arena en la cual ella estaba acostada

-buawww ise-sama que malo no me aviso - lloraba comicamente la chica mientras issei la miro

-...-

-...-

-...-

-...-

-bien solo continuemos - dijo issei mientras sena se paraba y se limpiaba el rostro de arena

-oh cierto ise-sama que es esa misión importante que le mandaron antítesis -

-¡!-

-...-

-...-

-...-

-lo...-

-...-

-olvide - dijo issei haciendo un silencio de miedo en esa parte del desierto

-es una broma cierto? - pregunto sena con un tic en la ceja

-jeje por que no avanzamos? derrepente encontramos una ciudad o algo mas adelante - decía issei nervioso mientras intenta caminar para alejarse de ahi a paso luz aunque la clave es intentando

-asi que hemos venido al desierto por nada _ise-kun_ - menciono sena con una sonrisa demasiado dulce

issei solo trago saliva pesadamente ya que eran contadas las veces que sena le decía ise-kun y las mayorías por no decir todas salia en un mal estado casi al punto de tener que usar su reencarnación para evitar morir pero bueno ahora seguro no lo dejaría tan mal o ¿si?

_**["bien por fin me liberare de este idiota gracias kami"] **_**pensó Ddraig derramando lagrimas de felicidad**

-espera sena creo que podemos hablar - dijo issei mientras inconscientemente daba un paso atrás apunto de salir corriendo

-oh no se preocupe ise-sama solo recibirá el castigo apropiado - dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa confortante

-_"menos mal ya volvió con el ise-sama si me decía de nuevo ise-kun me desmayaba"_ pensó aliviado el castaño mientras soltaba el aire que no sabia que estaba conteniendo

-ahora dígame en donde quiere tener mas huesos rotos - le pregunto sena con una sonrisa psicópata antes de aventarse encima de issei que reacciono de la manera mas varonil posible

-kyaaaaaaa - grito como niña... digo como macho alfa mientras salia a todo lo que daba sus pies como si le persiguiese shinigami mismo

-"_por favor chichigami-sama salveme"_ rezaba a su diosa issei cuando sus pies tropezaron entre si y cayo como saco de papas antes de mirar atras para desear no hacerlo "_alguien salveme"_

**_[si sigue así ya solo falta poco mátalo! mátalo! si ahí uhh justo en ese lugar ohh eso se ve doloroso ahhh no sabia que el cuerpo de un hibrido yokai-demonio se pudiera flexionar de esa manera ohh bueno agradezco que no fuera yo ¡hay! eso no lo dejara sentarse] _mencionaba el dragón mientras veía a su portador sufrir la furia de una mujer **

* * *

><p><strong>jojojojo aqui kotei termino el primer cap bueno espero que les haya gustado sino pueden simplemente ignorar que leyeron esto y buscar a los hombres de negro para que les borren su memoria por si las dudas acerca de antítesis se explicaria en el segundo capitulo al igual que otras cosas y sobre izanami también sera en el siguiente capitulo <strong>

**datos :**

**-el dios de la biblia que en este fic se llama elohi seguirá vivo **

**-issei es un yokai mas tarde en proximos capitulos lo explicare claro si es que decido continuarlo**

**-antítesis es una organizan no gubernamental ajenos a derechos políticos hmf básicamente nose donde escuche ese nombre y me dije ey por que no lo hacemos una organización super secreta en mi fic si es que escribo uno**

**kotei fuera**

**pdt: ehh lo hize bien? aunque la mas importante lo continuo? ya que no estoy muy seguro de continuar el fic aunque ya tengo varias ideas sin mas ja ne!**


	2. Planes

**Yo aquí kotei sé que me he demorado mucho muchísimo en actualizar es que estaba ocupado con estos de que mi tío se casa además de que bautizaron a mis primos y que creen me eligieron de padrino hasta llore… digo lave mis ojos de adentro hasta fuera**

**Bien sin más respondamos a sus reviews**

** : si lose pero si le pongo Elohim seria plagio no crees por eso en mi fic será llamado Elohi lo de sena como se conoció con issei posiblemente sea en próximo capítulo lo que si te digo es que ella es maga el resto se revelara conforme avance el fic**

** .1: si lo continúe aquí el segundo cap. un poco más corto pero bueno **

**Cesar66: bien eso fue un recuerdo eso paso en realidad **

**light: si será un poco cruel sus métodos pero bueno **

**Joshep1: bueno nose ya que aunque no lo creas no he visto rosario+vampire creo que así se escribe? bueno aquí la continuación**

**Guest: amigo no sé qué es mojo :V**

**Issei busifer : no he visto rosario+vampire así que no se dé eso pero bueno aquí será una organización diferente **

Planes en marcha

Parte 1

- pin pon es un muñeco muy guapo y de cartón se lava la carita con agua y con jabón - es el sonido que se escuchó en medio de la clase como todos voltearon a ver al castaño que se sonrojo de vergüenza

-jeje lo siento tono nuevo – dijo mientras sacaba el móvil y contestaba a quien sea que lo llamar – aloca!

A todo el mundo le salió una gota en su cabeza por la manera tan peculiar de contestar

-no… rio Jordán… no… si… talvez… México… 1995… – decía el castaño mientras anotaba en un cuaderno lo que mencionaba

Cuando la llamada acabo issei volteo hacia el frente en donde la sensei le daba una mirada fija la cual no perturbo para nada al castaño que estaba más concentrado en ver sus pechos

-ejem* issei-san me podría decir que fue eso –

-ano que fue eso que mikado-sensei? –

Pregunto issei a mikado que solo entrecerró sus ojos mientras con su mano derecha aparto un poco de pelo violeta que caía para luego abrir sus ojos revelando unos orbes de color ámbar que observaban fijamente al castaño

-las palabras que menciono issei-san – dijo mikado

-a esas eran las respuestas del examen que tomara mañana si no me equivoco – dijo issei asintiendo para sí mismo mientras toda la clase lo miraba fijamente coma una manada de lobos furiosos listos para devorar un cordero

-y de donde saco esas respuestas? – pregunto mikado sensei con un tono peligroso que significaría el final del castaño al contestar mal

-jeje…internet? –

-…-

XXXXXX

-maldición ya me saco de clase y para colmo no me dejara dar el examen – dijo el castaño al momento que se recostaba en un árbol viendo como las chicas corrían en ropa deportiva exponiendo su cuerpo mientras sus oppais se balanceaban de arriba hacia debajo de arriba hacia abajo maldición que era hipnotizante

Tan concentrado estaba el castaño que no se dio cuenta como alguien se le acerco por detrás

-ejem* - trato de llamar la atención del castaño el cual seguía hipnotizado por la oppais

-… -

-ejem* - volvió a insistir la persona

-esperece un tantito – dijo el castaño mientras de quien sabe dónde saco un par de binoculares los cuales servían para dar un acercamiento para que pudiera ver mejor la realización de ciertos ejercicios

-issei-san – volvió a llamar la persona que por su voz era obvio que era mujer

-que se espere le he dicho – decía issei mientras seguía espían… digo observando los movimientos de las chicas

-issei-san – volvió a llamar la persona ahora alzando un poco la voz

-tome… váyase a comprar un helado y luego vuelve quiere – decía issei sin la más mínima preocupación dándole un billete para que compre el dichoso helado mientras volvía a lo suyo

-ISSEI-SAN – ahora grito lo cual logro que el castaño reaccionara y volteara a ver a la persona que lo estaba molestando

-"_maldición elohi parece que hoy no estas de mi lado traidor!" _pensó el castaño como miraba a la persona enfrente de él, pelo negro hasta los hombros ojos violeta que brillaban peligrosamente escondidas detrás de unos lentes transparente llevaba el uniforme de kuoh y ahora podía decir que estaba ¿molesta? Para nada si esa aura negra no significa que este molesta con el ¿cierto?

-puedo preguntar qué es lo que desea de mi kaichou? – pregunto issei en tono formal diferente a como se sentía por dentro –"_voy a morir voy a morir voy a morir espera ¿puedo morir? que va! esta encontrara una forma y me matara"_

-puedo preguntar que hace aquí issei-san? – hablo de igual forma sona manteniendo el status de presidenta del consejo estudiantil

-puedo preguntar a qué se debe el repentino interés en lo que hago? – pregunto de igual modo issei

Sona frunció el ceño antes de volver a su expresión neutral de siempre

-puede dejar de evitar mis preguntas? –

-puedo preguntar a que se refiero kaichou-san? – pregunto issei con una cara inocente que ni su mama se lo creería

Sona mentalmente contaba hasta 1000 para poder calmarse suspiro mientras volvía la vista al castaño

-ahora issei-san que hace aquí y no en su clase? – pregunto sona a issei

-puedo yo preguntar lo mismo? –

-issei-san por favor conteste mis preguntas – dijo sona

-pero kaichou porque me pregunta eso si usted misma no está en su clase además usted es quien da el ejemplo para que otros la sigan – explico issei

-quiere decir que si yo voy a mi clase usted ira a la suya? – pregunto sona con una ceja alzada ganándose un sí de issei – bien entonces nos vemos –

Con eso último sona se alejó de ahí

-je se la creyó ahora donde me quede – exclamo el castaño para volver a mirar como las chicas hacían una carrera de 400 metros en los cuales podía ver claramente como sus oppais saltaban de arriba abajo

Después de que tocara la campana para poder almorzar nuestro personaje principal (hasta ahora) se dirigía directo a la cafetería de la escuela con el fin de comprar su almuerzo ya que cierta maga rubia irresponsable se le olvido prepararle su bento

De camino hacia la cafetería vio como dos personas que conocía bien estaban huyen… haciendo un escape táctico de una chica que si no se equivocaba pertenecía al club de kendo tomando su decisión issei decidió seguirlos lo que lo llevo a una parte de la escuela donde había arboles donde Matsuda y Motohama se encontraban escondidos para que la chica no la vea

-oí matsuda, motohama que hacen? –pregunto issei mientras se acercaban a sus amigos

Matsuda era un autoproclamado lolicon era un exatleta y era conocido como **ero-bozu** que significa calvo pervertido o su otro apodo **Sekuraha paparatchi** que significa Acoso Sexual Paparazzi issei se rio para sus adentros ante la fama de uno de sus amigos no mejor dicho súbdito su identidad era un secreto que pocos conocían él era miembro secreto de antítesis que poseía un [blasted gear] o engranaje maldito llamado [**Renzokukūkan] **o espacio continuo cuyo artefacto le permitía crear una barrera espacio-tiempo lo suficientemente fuerte para retener a los mao's por un tiempo limitado claro esta su [blasted gear] otra categoría alfa un arma poderosa

Motohama era el otro amigo de issei que tampoco tenía buena fama en kuoh se le conoce comúnmente como **Suri Saizu Sukautā **que significa explorador de tres tamaños ya que poseía la habilidad de calcular los tres tamaños de cada mujer que vea claro que esta no era que su cubierta ya que el también pertenecía a antítesis bajo el mando de issei motohama también poseía un [blasted gear] llamado **[Ākaibu] **o archivoeste era de categoría omega su habilidad le permite convertir la información en datos mágico para su almacenamiento, lo que les permite tener acceso a la información previamente almacenada también le permite acceder a información guardada en otras cosas ya sea computadoras o incluso runas a través de verificación o hacking el usuario de esta herramienta debe ser alguien de gran capacidad mental

-issei-sama! – dijeron ambos al unísono

-no sabíamos que lo enviaron a esta zona – dijo motohama después de recomponerse inmediatamente

-si fue algo reciente – contesto el castaño para luego mirarlos con seriedad – ahora díganme que hacían? –

-si yo también quiero saber que hacían – dijo la chica deteniéndose

Issei se dio cuenta de ella cuando estuvo enfrente de él no era un miembro sino la capitana del club de kendo si no se equivocaba su nombre era katase su cabello era de color marrón y estaba atado en una cola de caballo con un listón rojo sus ojos de color dorado brillaban con furia hacia los subordinados de issei que se encogían del miedo al estar enfrente de ella

- 78.5-65-79 – dijo motohama mientras se acomodaba las gafas para luego volverse pálido al darse cuenta de lo que dijo

-esos números motohama? –pregunto issei haciendo que su amigo se ponga aún más pálido

-son las medidas de katase-san – exclamo matsuda a issei haciendo que este levante una ceja mientras katase contaba a hasta 10000 para calmarse cosa que no funcionaba lentamente dirigió su mano al boten que traía consigo

Issei solo suspiro antes el comportamiento de sus amigos antes de volverse a katase

-disculpe katase-san me podría decir que estaban haciendo mis…mm… amigos – pregunto issei dando una sonrisa que hizo que la chica tuviera un pequeño tinte rojo en sus mejillas

-ellos estaban espiándome mientras me cambiaba – dijo katase reprimiendo su enojo hacia los dos pervertidos

-así que eso fue – murmuro issei para sí mismo antes de pararse – matsuda motohama me han decepcionado –

Al instante ambos se pusieron de rodillas frente a issei

-discúlpenos issei-samaaa – dijeron al unísono mientras algunas lágrimas caían de sus ojos

-ustedes han cometido un crimen horrendo – declaro issei mientras ambos se paraban rápidamente y se abrazaban entre ellos temiendo que algo horrible les pasara

-issei-samaaa!- exclamaban llorando aún más fuerte mientras veían la cara seria de issei

-la verdad no es para tanto solo iba a golpearlos un rato por haberme espiado – dijo katase con una gota en la nuca ante tal singular escena

-es que no lo entiendes! – exclamo issei mientras se giraba hacia katase que se puso nervioso – estos dos te espiaron mientras te cambiabas eso quiere decir que vieron cada parte de tu cuerpo y dices que no es para tanto…! –

Katase se quedó absorta ante las palabras del castaño

-issei-samaaa – seguían llorando

-ustedes merecen el peor castigo que hay – dijo issei mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa oscura que – y creo saber cuál es… -

Ambos se quedaron como piedra ya que conocían lo que iba a ser issei así que rápidamente se arrojaron a los pies del castaño

-issei-samaaa perdonanos por favor no lo volveremos a hacer! – gritaron desesperados ante la idea de castigo que tenía issei

-ehhhh yo creo que deberías dejarlos creo que ya aprendieron la lección no? – dijo la chica ganándose un si rápido de los dos – bueno sin más yo me voy –

Cuando katase se fue issei volteo

-qué pena y su castigo tenía que ver con una maga de pelo anaranjado – dijo issei mientras ambos se miraron antes de

-issei-samaaaaa castigamos por favor –

-ya cállense que suenan como sena – les dijo para luego pasar a un tono más serio – dime motohama que tienes para mí –

Motohama al darse cuenta de lo que issei quería saber disimuladamente creo un círculo mágico que apareció en el suelo para de ahí salir un ordenador portátil

-esta escuela está dirigida por un hombre llamado Mephistoles no lo conozco sé que es demonio de clase alta su misión principal es monitorear como le va a las herederas tanto Sitri como Gremory – dijo para que una imagen se proyectara mostrando a sona la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y una chica pelirroja a su lado – Sona Sitri y Rias Gremory ambas herederas de sus respectivos clanes y hermanas de un mao en el caso de gremori-san seria Lucifer y en caso de Sitri-san seria Leviathan

La imagen ahora cambio primero mostro a una chica pelo negro atado en una coleta vestida como sacerdotisa de santuario

-Akeno Himejima reina de Rias Gremory su magia se basa en ataque elementales de rayo es hija del ángel caído Baraquiel Cuando era niña Akeno era muy cercana de su madre y entró en desesperación cuando su madre murió culpo a su padre por no proteger a su madre. Después de la muerte de su madre, se quedó con un pariente de su madre antes de ser expulsada debido a su sangre de ángel caído – termino motohama dejando sumido en sus pensamientos a issei

-mm un ángel caído que más colecciona gremori-san? – pregunto issei al azar antes de que aparezcan unas imágenes con su información en ellas antes de sonreír al leerlas – interesante un niño sobreviviente del proyecto espada sacro, una nekomata que odia su propio poder y un Dhampiro travesti que es capaz de congelar el tiempo que interesante nobleza –

Ahora pasaron las imágenes de la nobleza de sona Sitri lo cual hizo que el castaño riera fuerte

-enserio una heredera de un clan posee una nobleza tan patética – dijo mirando a sus integrantes – la única útil ahí seria Tsubaki Shinra y eso es porque tiene un Sacred Gear y sus poderes potenciados por ser reina que pena me da, Reya Kusaka, Momo Hanakai, Ruruko Nimura, Tomoe Meguri y Tsubasa Yura todas ellas son inútiles no durarían ni unos minutos en un campo de batalla –

-ano issei-san no estas siendo muy duro con ellas – dijo matsuda mientras motohama se ajustaba las gafas

-no tiene razón las humanas reencarnadas solo tienen magia de demonio y las piezas que la potencian no durarían ni unos segundos contra alguien como Lance por ejemplo – dijo motohama mencionando a lance

-lance hace tiempo que no me encuentro con el que fue de su vida? – pregunto issei al azar

-fue ascendido en antítesis y ya tiene su propio equipo aunque aún sigue molesto por la derrota humillante que le diste – dijo motohama al azar mientras habría un archivo en el cual apareció la figura de la reina Sitri

-Tsubaki Shinra posee un Sacred Gear llamado Espejo del Recuerdo o simplemente Mirror Alice tiene la capacidad de que si se destruye refleja el doble de daño al atacante, pero no puede ser convocado dos veces seguidas y sin un período de enfriamiento – dijo ajustándose las gafas antes de que el castaño le diera una mirada que ya sabía que significaba

XXXXXXXXX

Sona no era feliz y eso era malo para una persona Tsubaki su reina que ahora caminaba detrás de ella mirando hacia cualquier lao que no fuera hacia adelante mientras escuchaba las palabras que salían de su maestra que solamente eran de ofensas hacia cierto castaño suspiro para sus adentros antes de escuchar unas voces que hizo que tanto ella como sona se detuvieran y se acercaran a la voz

-que tienes de Souna Shitori? – pregunto el castaño a su amigo que si mal no recordaba se llamaba motohama que estaba junto a matsuda los dos que eran el llamado dúo pervertido de kuoh

-Souna Shitori issei-sama usted apunta a lo alto – respondio motohama antes de teclear algo en su ordenador portátil apareciendo en ellas imágenes de sona en diferentes poses que ni siquiera sona sabía que le habían tomado - 77-57-83 esas son sus medidas issei-sama ella es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil – dijo pasando a los trajes de baño que hizo que sona que estaba viendo a escondidas se ruborice antes las imágenes ay que la mostraban haciendo poses un poco vergonzosas

-mmm… bien ahora la vice-presidenta Tsubaki Shinra… mm… el nombre me suena la habré conocido antes – se dijo para sí mismo

Antes de que se mostraran imágenes de Tsubaki en ropa interior haciendo que la mencionada que estaba atrás escondida con sona se sonroje hasta el punto de que si el rojo tuviera vida le demandaría por robarle su tonalidad

-ohhhh eso es bueno – dijo issei son un poco de saliva corriendo de su boca antes de

-nooooooo! – grito Tsubaki saliendo de su escondite con una sonrojada sona que le seguía

-are oh? Shinra-san Shitori-san puedo preguntar que hacen aquí? – pregunto inocentemente el castaño a las recién llegadas

-Hyodo Issei – exclamo Tsubaki viendo al castaño

Issei pasó por 3 fases primero la confusión luego el desinterés para al final llegar a la paranoia

-jeje tsuki-chan hola jeje – dijo issei rascándose la nuca mirando avergonzado a la pelinegra

-tsuki-chan – murmuro la pelinegra reina de la pequeña Sitri mientras en su mente un joven castaño pasaba con ella jugando y le llamaba así abreviando Tsubaki aunque el significado es porque se conocieron en un día de luna llena – ise-kun… ISE-KUN! –

Tsubaki ni lenta ni perezosa se lanzó al castaño tumbándolo y presionándolo entre sus pechos haciendo que este ponga una cara de pervertido nivel: dios literalmente hablando mientras souna hacia una mueca al ver a su reina de esa manera ya que siempre para seria y ahora tenía una sonrisa que si le hubieran dicho que ella sonreiría sona le hubiera dicho que si eso pasaba se casaría con un pervertido cualquiera

-issei-sama tan impresionante como siempre – dijo motohama a matsuda que asintió a sus palabras – 102-60-89 –

Al instante en que sus medidas fueron reveladas Tsubaki se alejó del castaño un poco sonrojada

-ejem* - dijo sona cansada de ser ignorada – Tsubaki conoces a hyodo? –

-lo siento kaichou pero nos reencontramos después de un tiempo así que se la pido prestado un rato – dijo de manera rápido issei mientras se llevaba de la mano a Tsubaki que no hiso nada para detenerlo mientras le daba una mirada de disculpa a sona

Issei se llevaba a Tsubaki de la mano mientas algunos que los veían susurraban de lo lindo que se veían mientras otros maldecían al castaño pero ninguno era más raro que el grupo que levanto una estatua al castaño que tuvo una gota de sudor siguieron avanzando hasta que llegaron a otro lugar el cual también parecía un bosque

-y cuéntame que ha sido de tu vida desde que nos separamos ise-kun – dijo aun sonrojada Tsubaki mientras el castaño le sonreía haciendo que su sonrojo aumente

-nada viajar por aquí por allá donde me lleve el viento – dijo el castaño alzando las manos

-eso significa que también te iras de kuoh? – pregunto con una mueca la reina Sitri

-Solo si te vas conmigo – dijo issei en modo conquistador – quieres ver algo genial? –

Tsubaki solo asintió mientras veía como el castaño llevaba su mano al suelo donde esta empezó a ganar un brillo para de ahí nacer un pequeño brote antes de convertirse en una pequeña planta de un metro de alto

"_senjutsu" _fue el pensamiento de Tsubaki mientras miraba al castaño – ise donde lo aprendiste –

Dijo poniendo una cara asombrada aunque por dentro estaba seria y esperaba la respuesta del castaño

-por ahí cuando viajaba – dijo issei poniendo una mirada lejana – cuando estuvimos en el orfanato siempre vi que te gustaba las plantas así que después del incidente decidí que quería ver una sonrisa en tu rostro y cuando aprendí acerca de algunas creaturas que podían viaje por el mundo viendo si podía llegar a crear algo así y lo logre – dijo issei para voltear a ver a Tsubaki – por eso vino aquí por ti –

Tsubaki no sabía si sonrojarse o golpear a issei mientras lo veía

-como se llama lo que usaste? – cuestiono Tsubaki para comprobar sus sospechas

-no digas a nadie pero se llama… - dijo para acercarse a la pelinegra que se sonrojo por la cercanía – senjutsu –

Issei se quedó mirando a Tsubaki un rato antes de acercarse de forma inconsciente mientras Tsubaki hacia lo mismo antes de que sus labios se encuentren en un beso casto como dos enamorados que no se veían en años

-en verdad viniste por mí? – pregunto separándose del beso Tsubaki

-cierto pero también vine a formar mi harem – dijo el castaño con una sonrisa haciendo reír a la pelinegra

-no sé cómo lo haces pero siempre logras sacarme una sonrisa – dijo la pelinegra mientras se ajustaba sus gafas azules

-ese es mi encanto primor – dijo issei para agarra de nuevo a Tsubaki y besarla pero esta vez de manera más apasionada mientras su mano subía directo a su escote dispuesto a…

-TSUBAKIIIIII – vino el grito de cierta presidenta del consejo estudiantil que buscaba a su reina que rápidamente se escapaba del castaño que le dedico una sonrisa antes de soltarla

-nos vemos otro día tsuki-chan – dijo issei saliendo de ahí al tiempo que sona llegaba ahí y alzaba una ceja al ver a su reina muy sonrojada

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-kaichou usted tiene que agregar a hyodo issei a su nobleza – hablo Tsubaki a penas las dos entraron en el salón del consejo estudiantil

-Tsubaki será tu novio pero eso no es suficiente para agregar a ese pervertido a mi nobleza – dijo sona mirando a seria a su reina

-no es eso kaichou es el poder que puede usar – dijo Tsubaki ganándose una ceja alzada de su rey

-acaso posee una Sacred Gear' – pregunto viendo como su reina negaba – entonces no me sirve –

-puede usar senjutsu – esas palabras movieron a sona que miro seria a su reina – el me lo demostró y hágalo rápido ya que pude sentir a Koneko Tōjō que también vio a issei usarlo –

Sona miro a su reina antes de asentir

-quiero que mañana llames a hyodo dile que conversaremos después de clases – dijo sona haciendo a Tsubaki poner una sonrisa

-por ahora mantenlo vigilado –

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Club de investigación oculta

Koneko Tojo una pequeña chica de unos 15 años de edad con el cabello blanco y los ojos de color avellana. En el frente, su cabello tiene dos flequillos largos que van más allá de sus hombros y varios flequillos sueltos colgando sobre la frente, mientras que la parte trasera tiene el cabello corto. También lleva un broche de cabello en forma de gato negro a ambos lados de la cabeza. Ella viste el uniforme femenino de la academia Kuoh, aunque sin la capa de los hombros en este momento esperaba pacientemente a que lleguen los miembros del club

Sabía que desde que vio al chico nuevo había sentido algo en el pero ni siquiera había pasado una semana y ya había demostrado ser un usuario de senjutsu

Senjutsu aquella energía que puede corromperla igual como lo hizo con su hermana se aferró a sus piernas mientras temblaba un poco aun incapaz de comprender como aquel chico había logrado dominarla a tal punto que podía dar vida acaso eso era posible? Sabía que el senjutsu era una fuerza a tener en cuenta pero tanto así como para dar vida a la misma tierra

La puerta se abrió mientras entraban los miembros del club

Rias Gremory una mujer con una figura voluptuosa, de piel clara con ojos azul celeste casi verdosos y un característico cabello color carmesí que le llega hasta los muslos, con una sola hebra de caballo que sobresale de la parte superior de su cabeza también tiene largo el flequillo que aparte de tapar parte de su frente enmarca su cara al estar más largo por los laterales de esta llevaba el uniforme de la academia compuesta de una camisa blanca manga larga abotonada con una cinta negra en el cuello de la camisa, también lleva una chaqueta sobre la camisa que le tapa los hombros y llega hasta tan solo algo más arriba de la cintura dejando así la camisa blanca sobre el pecho al descubierto, por último tiene falda magenta con acentos blancos y zapatos de vestir marrones con calcetines altos

Akeno Himejima una voluptuosa joven de la misma edad que Rias con un largo cabello negro y ojos violetas. Su cabello esta usualmente atado en una larga cola de caballo que le llega hasta las piernas con dos antenas que sobresalen de la parte superior que se inclinan hacia atrás, con un listón naranja que mantiene todo en su lugar. Como la mayoría de las chicas en la Academia Kuoh, ella lleva el uniforme escolar femenino de la academia Kuoh, junto con calcetines negros hasta la rodilla.

Kiba Yūto un joven con el cabello corto rubio y ojos grises. Al igual el resto de los chicos de la Academia Kuoh, lleva el uniforme escolar masculino, que consiste en una chaqueta de color negro con detalles en blanco sobre una camisa manga larga blanca de vestir con un lazo negro en el cuello, pantalones negros y zapatos de vestir cafés.

Cuando la vista de Rias se posó en Koneko rápidamente corrió al ver el estado de la más joven de su nobleza

-que pasa Koneko-chan – murmuro cariñosamente Rias mientras seguía abrazada a su rey

-el – murmuro Koneko temblando

-el? Te refieres a kiba –

Koneko negó mientras comenzaba calmarse un poco

-Hyodo Issei – dijo Koneko mientras Rias se ponía alerta

-que pasa te hizo algo? – pregunto un tanto dudosa ya que aunque fuese demonio tenía que mantener una fachada en el mundo humano cosa que la hacía invulnerable

-hyodo Issei – volvió a murmurar mientras se movía incomoda – puede usar senjutsu

-¡! –

Todos en el club se quedaron atónitos ante la repuesta de Koneko mientras todos asentían y el ambiente se tornaba serio

-que más sabes de él Koneko – pregunto Rias ya dejando de lado su papel de amiga y centrándose más en reina

-solo sé que llego a la academia hace una semana y parece que tiene un pasado con Tsubaki Shinra del consejo estudiantil – dijo Koneko mientras Rias se movía intranquila

-buchou él podría ayudarla a romper el contrato – susurro Akeno a su lado mientras Rias asentía

.lose pero Koneko te sientes bien con el este en el club – pregunto un tanto indecisa

-él podría ayudarme talvez a controlar este horrible poder – dijo Koneko mirando a sus manos

Rias miraba a los otros miembros que asentían a su pregunta que no fue necesaria hacerla

-mañana hablaremos con el después de clases – informo Rias a su sequito

-Koneko podrías vigilarlo – pregunto haciendo que este asiente un tanto nerviosa haciendo a Rias suspirar – kiba puedes acompañarla solo por hoy –

-hai buchou -

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Con el paleto digo issei

Este personaje para nada principal solo de relleno caminaba hacia su "hogar" cuando sintió una presencia cerca de él haciendo que haga una mueca

Justo cuando subía el puente vio a una chica que estaba ahí parada esperando algo hasta que su vista se posó en issei

-a-ano u-usted es i-issei-sempai – pregunto haciendo a issei poner una sonrisa antes de asentir – que bueno a-ano y-yo quería pe-pedirle al-algo –

Issei se reía en sus adentros al ver a la ángel caído cerca de él era obvio que era uno de esos pajarracos la reconocería en donde fuera por el aroma que tenían estos

-sí que quieres – dijo issei de forma amable como cierto rubio miembro del club de investigación oculta

-a-ano yo pense que talvez - dijo para callar mientras hacia círculos con la punta de sus pies haciendo una pose adorable que haría a cualquiera gritar kawaiii por horas – podríasalirconmigo –

Dijo de forma rápida haciendo a issei reír un poco

-hai pero tengo que advertirte que tengo novia – dijo issei con una pequeña mentira haciendo que esta baje la cabeza, issei al ver esto se acercó a su oído y le susurro – pero podrías ser parte de mi harem si quieres? –

Con esas palabras la chica se sonrojo hasta el tope mientras se podía ver humo saliendo de sus oídos

Issei la miro bien y dio un visto bueno a su apariencia aunque sabía que era falsa concentro un poco de senjutsu en sus ojos sin ser detectado por la chica enfrente de él pero si sabía que era detectada por las 3 personas que le espiaban. Sus ojos se abrieron al ver a la belleza que era, su apariencia real era de una mujer joven, atractiva, alrededor de la misma edad que Issei, con el cabello negro largo hasta sus caderas y los ojos de color violeta su atuendo consistía en un vestido corto de color negro, con una pequeña chaqueta violeta clara

-pasa algo – pregunto la chica a issei que volvió la vista normal dejando de flui senjutsu en sus ojos

Es que me di cuenta de algo importante – dijo issei serio mientras la agarraba de la cintura y la atraía a el – no sé el nombre de la belleza enfrente mío –

Dijo seductoramente mientras la chica se ponía roja de nuevo por el repentino acercamiento del castaño

- Yūma Amano – dijo aun en los brazos del castaño que ahora se enfocaba en su apariencia o disfraz por donde se vea

Vestía un uniforme escolar, consistía en una chaqueta de color rojo oscuro, con una falda de color verde su cabello era de color castaño oscuro casi negro mientras sus ojos color violeta desprendían una chispa de inocencia

-a-ano issei-san me podría soltar – murmuro aun con el rostro sonrojado Yūma mientras el castaño se reía un poco y fijaba su vista en los hermosos ojos de la ángel caído disfrazada –issei-san –

Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que Yūma se adelantara y besara al castaño frente a los 3 espías que en estos momentos hacían una perfecta imitación de un pez fuera del agua

Para todos los que lo vieran parecía un beso casto y puro pero para los que se estaban besando véase Issei y Yūma era diferente

"_Ddraig deja salir un poco de tu poder" _decía el castaño mientras Yūma aumentaba la pasión del beso introduciendo su lengua en la boca del castaño que correspondió

**[Estas seguro de esto]**

"_solo hazlo dragón de juguete" _Ddraig sin más que hacer dejo un poco de su poder flui en issei haciendo que Yūma abra los ojos mientras seguía con el beso mientras issei se reía para sus adentros

"_lo sabía este chico tiene un Sacred Gear" _pensó la ángel caído para sí misma antes de separarse viendo como el castaño tenía un pequeño rubor en su rostro 

-entonces nos vemos este fin de semana para nuestra cita te esperare en la plaza issei-san no falte – dijo Yūma mientras se iba de ese lugar dejando al castaño con una sonrisa que cuando Yūma desapareció de su vista cambio a una más siniestra al notar que estaba solo ya que tanto la ángel caído como los tres demonios curiosos se habían ido

**[Issei tu si eres un verdadero demonio]**

"_no me compares con esos idiotas yo odio a los demonios"_

_**[Curioso muy curioso ya que tú eres uno]**_

"_je tienes razón ahora a dormir dragón de juguete"_

Issei saco su celular y marco un número antes de que el del otro lado conteste

-motohama bien hecho con la tara que te pedí – dijo issei con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro

_Flash back_

_-motohama - dijo trayendo la atención de este – quiero que pongas recuerdos falsos en la persona que pise el círculo mágico que ahí atrás de nosotros _

_-pero issei-sama hay dos personas – dijo motohama que seguía haciendo uso de su blasted gear – sona Sitri y su reina Tsubaki –_

_-hazlo en su reina su poder debe ser menor que la Sitri y así podremos implantar recuerdos más fácil y a la otra borra cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con el círculo mágico – con eso issei se volteo y abrió un arbusto_

_-ahhh si no son los demonios del consejo estudiantil – dijo issei mientras una sonrisa burlona aparecía en su rostro_

_-Hyodo – dijeron ambas tornándose el ambiente serio_

_-no no no – dijo agitando un dedo en señal de negación – por favor solo vengo a conversar con ustedes –_

_-en realidad nosotros venimos aquí hyodo… dime que busca acá en kuoh en mi territorio – dijo sona mientras avanzaban al tiempo que una sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de issei_

_-nada aparte de la destrucción de tu raza – dijo issei haciendo que ambas se detuvieran en seco_

_-y como piensas hacer eso si estas solo? – pregunto la reina Sitri alzando una ceja_

_-estas equivocada no estoy solo cierto matsuda – dijo issei mientras matsuda se hacía presente _

_**[Blasted Gear] **_

_**[Renzokukūkan]**_

_-¡! –_

_Ambas se congelaron mientras veían como una barrera invisible las rodeaba a ambas _

_Rápidamente sona convoco un círculo mágico mientras comenzaba a disparar hechizos de agua que no hacían nada en contra de la barrera _

_-es inútil esa barra podría contener a un mao – dijo issei con una sonrisa – ahora donde me quede ha si motohama –_

_-Hai issei-sama –_

_**[Blasted Gear] **_

_**[Ākaibu]**_

_**[Sai Tōroku]**_

_Un círculo mágico se formó en el suelo mientras ambas sentían como si algo entrara en su cabeza ya que se llevaron las manos a ella pero no había dolor en ella_

_Amabas se miraron antes de escuchar una voz _

_-que tienes de Souna Shitori? – pregunto el castaño a su amigo que si mal no recordaba se llamaba motohama que estaba junto a matsuda los dos que eran el llamado dúo pervertido de kuoh_

_-Souna Shitori issei-sama usted apunta a lo alto – respondio motohama antes de teclear algo en su ordenador portátil apareciendo en ellas imágenes de sona en diferentes poses que ni siquiera sona sabía que le habían tomado - 77-57-83 esas son sus medidas issei-sama ella es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil – dijo pasando a los trajes de baño que hizo que sona que estaba viendo a escondidas se ruborice antes las imágenes ay que la mostraban haciendo poses un poco vergonzosas _

_Fin flash back_

El castaño esbozo una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia su casa tranquilo ahora sabiendo que tenía el interés de 2 herederas de un clan y un grupo de pajarracos negros

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En un palacio formado de oro una figura aterrizaba, para ser precisos una mujer muy hermosa con el pelo rubio rizado y una figura voluptuosa que es conocida como la mujer más bella en el Cielo posee 12 alas de color blanco puro que crecen en su espalda

Caminaba con paso firme dentro de aquel palacio hecho de oro que solo ella conocía y tenía permitido entrar ahí la razón ni ella misma lo sabía aunque solo venia una vez al mes sus visitas solo duraban alrededor de 30 minutos según su padre decía que era para su propio bien

-otou-san estas aquí? – pregunto con voz angelical la rubia mientras entraba al palacio de oro

-mmm que te he dicho de venir al mundo humano Gabriel – sonó una voz de un hombre que quizás estuviese entre sus 45 a 50 años

-mou otou-san me dirás alguna vez porque no puedo estar mucho tiempo… a mí me gusta el mundo humano lo amo – decía con emoción e inocencia digna de la arcángel más hermosa del cielo

-Gabriel por favor hija lo hago por tu bien – dijo saliendo de un cuarto encarando a la arcángel

Se trataba de un hombre rubio que le llegaba hasta los hombros cayendo con gracia y elegancia sus ojos azules miraban con ternura y paz a la arcángel que en un segundo lo atrapo en un abrazo

-que voy a hacer contigo Gabriel – dijo mientras reía ligeramente – _"espero que nunca te encuentre porque es hasta capaz de matarte mi pequeña" _pensaba mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la arcángel que reía un poco por las caricias de su padre

El hombre se llama Elohi o más conocido como el dios de la biblia que pese a los mitos el aun esta con vida

-ne otou-san de nuevo me cuentas la historia del dios demonio y la diosa izanami – dijo emocionada la chica

-bueno si tú lo deseas – dijo mientras miraba con tristeza –_"esta historia aunque no lo sepas tú lo viviste Gabriel pero aun no tiempo de que lo sepas"_

-bueno la historia comienza con el dios demonio… – dijo tomando un poco de aire – llamado Issei Reisei… -

**Y corte**

**Aquí kotei terminando el segundo capítulo de este fic**

**Ahora vamos con una pequeña narración**

Omake 2

El origen de las blasted gear

En algún lugar de una montaña en el cual había un palacio que estaba formado completamente de oro dos figuras encapuchadas se enfrentaban uno al otro con la mirada

-estas seguro de esto Reisei – pregunto el que tenía una voz que denotaba era mayor parecía entre sus 35 o 50 pero era masculina

-si estoy seguro de esto Elohi – respondio mientras ambos se miraban antes de asentir

-ya sabes tus limites no te excedas – dijo mientras comenzaba a salir de ahí – eres como un hijo para mi Issei Reisei –

-tch* - dijo issei mientras bajaba su revelando un cabello rojo de color escarlata que parecía casi brillar como la sangre mientras sus ojos azules miraban con furia a elohi que solo lo miro antes de suspirar

-ella no hubiera querido que estuvieras así issei – dijo mientras bajaba la capucha que cubría su rostro dejando que su pelo rubio cayese hasta sus hombros mientras sus ojos azules miraban al castaño con tristeza

-tú no sabes lo que ella quería así que callate – dijo issei mientras volteaba dándole la espalda – ella era lo más importante en mi vida elohi y ellos me la arrebataron –

-es mi hija y también me dolió su muerte pero estas yendo muy lejos! – dijo elohi alterado por las acciones del castaño

-entonces porque – dijo issei alzando su voz – POR QUE MIERDA LOS DEJASTE LIBRES DESPUES DE MATAR A TU PROPIA HIJA… de matar a izanami –

-yo… me duele cada vez que veo a mis propias creaciones – dijo bajando su cabeza – se supone que los ángeles debían ser seres puros pero ellos me traicionaron me duele issei no pienses que solo tu sufres ese día yo perdí a mis dos hijos uno por manos de ellos y otro por tu mano issei –

-me vale lo que me digas elohi tu sabes que él se lo merecía – dijo issei mientras concentraba una energía de color rojo con negro se iba formando en su mano –

-está bien entendí espero que sepas lo que haces – con esas palabras él se fue del lugar llamado **Koshitsu **(casa imperial) el lugar que issei había construido para vivir con su familia

-sé que no hubieses querido que termine en el camino del odio pero tu perdida me duele – dijo mientras veía una foto de izanami la cual estaba ahí – yo espero que algún día me perdones pero no podré estar con nuestros hijos el verlos me duele ya que me traen recuerdos de ti – decía issei mientras un viento paso llevándose una lagrima que caía

-yo me iré de este mundo por un tiempo después de todo aún tengo la maldición de **Umarekawari **(reencarnación) – dijo issei mientras sus manos brillaban y comenzaban a formarse unas especies de bolas de un color o bien plateado o dorado – estas armas serán las que protejan al mundo humano hasta que me sienta listo para volver – dijo mientras cada una tomaba una forma – estas serán las maldiciones que los humanos tendrán que llevar por proteger lo que quieres – dijo mientras ahora una especie de humo negro los cubría – si son reencarnados se les quitara este poder – dijo mientras ahora cada una salía volando en alguna dirección – humanos reciban este poder… reciban su maldición… reciban la [blasted gear] si son dignos de ellas – con esas palabras su cuerpo se volvió polvo mientras su presencia se extinguía de este mundo por algunos años décadas o milenos quien sabe

**Y el fin ahora suenan tambores se escuchan silbidos y aplausos mientras de la nada aparece kotei-sama **

**Ok para los que me quieran matar por jugar con los sentimientos de la reina Sitri ps ahí se ven issei odia a los demonios y ya estudio a Koneko así que al usar senjutsu fue para aterrar a Koneko **

**-gracias or la presentación meid-chan aquí el capítulo 2 de este intento de fic – dijo kotei mientras ahora su mirada se posaba en la puerta **

**-3… 2… 1… - conto atrás mientras nada pasaba – ufff* bien sin más nos vemos JA NE!**

**Kotei fuera por sueño**

**Pdta.: bien aquí el segundo capítulo acuérdense issei odia a las tres razas véase ángeles, caídos y demonios sin mas chao!**


End file.
